Swing
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine is a university student who makes money on the side by testing out sex toys. Things become a bit more challenging when Blaine is sent a device that will require two person's participations.


_**A/N:** This is the third fic for Ryker's Followers Appreciation Week. This is a prompt by Korydwen, who wanted a fic where Blaine was a sex toy tester and one day the company he was testing the toys for sent him something that would require two people to test. As a result, this fic was born. This was very difficult to write but I did try to cover as much as I can. **If you like this, please review and rec it.** Also, I have a Tumblr where I post my Seblaine drabbles and art, I'd be honored if you can follow me at "**rykerstrom . tumblr . com**". Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

SWING

"Wow." Sebastian let out a low whistle. "You weren't kidding."

"Since when have I ever kid about something like this?" Blaine twisted his hands uncomfortably as he stared at the device mounted in front of them. This was it; they were going to do this. It wasn't how Blaine envisioned his first time with Sebastian, but in a way, this was killing two birds with one stone, not to mention it would be a very memorable first time.

Especially considering not many people could boast that they had their first time on a sex swing.

"Hey, we don't have to, you know?" It was clear that Sebastian was trying to play the good, understanding boyfriend, but Blaine could also see the erection that was tenting in his boyfriend's jeans. "I mean, I know this isn't like all the other times."

_The other times._ Sebastian was referring to all the other times when Blaine had tested out other sex toys, the ones where it wouldn't require two people to use. Thinking back, Blaine was grateful that of all the men he could've dated, he ended up with one who was non-judgmental of his side job. After all, it wasn't a common occurrence for a college student like Blaine to take on a part-time job as a sex toy tester. Blaine had been horrified the first time Sebastian had walked in on him in the middle of filming the demonstration. But instead of breaking up with Blaine as Blaine had feared, Sebastian simply stared at Blaine in awe for a few moments before finally commenting that it was hot. The rest, as they said, was history.

But Sebastian was right; this time wasn't like all the other times. Blaine had always done the testing on his own before. The company that paid him had always sent him toys that were meant for one person, and it had been simple for Blaine to film everything. All Blaine had to do was to record the demonstration, leaving his face out of the camera in process, and then do a voice over afterwards when he did the edits. The money was good, and it helped paid his university tuition. Of course, this particular demo was going to be the biggest paycheck Blaine had yet to receive. It was so big that it was probably enough to pay for the remainder of his university years.

"Blaine?" Sebastian's voice brought him back to reality. "You can always say no, I highly doubt they'd stop using your service."

"I want to do this. With you, I mean." Blaine could feel the heat creeping up his cheeks. "We've been together for almost a year, right? I think it's time."

Blaine winced inwardly as he said those words. They just sounded wrong. It almost sounded as though Blaine wanted to get sex over and done with, but it wasn't true. He was in love with Sebastian, and now was a good a time as any to consummate their relationship.

"Babe, if you're not ready—"

"No, I am. I mean, I've been wanting to um—I don't know how to bring it up and then this—"Blaine gestured at the swing awkwardly. "Oh God, this is already embarrassing enough as it is."

"No, it's not embarrassing." Sebastian closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against Blaine's. "As I said long ago, I think it's hot." Those lips kissed their way to Blaine's ear as Sebastian took Blaine's earlobe lightly between his lips and tugged gently downward before gently sucking on his earlobe. The ministration sent a jolt through Blaine, making his knees weak. "And just for the record," Sebastian breathed into Blaine's ear. "I'd be honored to do this."

"Okay." Blaine closed his eyes and moved his hands up Sebastian's sides, feeling the muscles rippling underneath his shirt. "Yes."

* * *

"Oh my God!" Blaine tightened his grip on the swing as he tilted backward a bit. Beneath him, Sebastian tightened his grip on Blaine's thighs to keep the swing from spinning before continuing on with his ministrations. "Sebastian! You tease! Oh God, oh God!"

"Do you want me to stop then?" Blaine could almost hear the smirk in Sebastian's voice. Of course he didn't want Sebastian to stop. Sebastian slid his hands from Blaine's thighs and moved upwards until they rested on his ass. Blaine shivered slightly at the touches; he never thought that he would be as sensitive to something as subtle as a light brush against his ass. "Because I can stop and wait, and then start again."

"I didn't tell you to stop." Blaine breathed out. He had lost track of the time and had absolutely no idea how much time had already passed. Things had started slowly; first with kisses before Blaine let Sebastian undressed him. One blowjob and one orgasm later, Sebastian had moved onto rimming and Blaine was now wondering why he didn't try this sooner. "Just—Oh!"

The swing provided Blaine with the perfect leverage and flexibility to do things that he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to do in bed. The straps supported Blaine's weight fully, putting him at just the right height and distance for Sebastian to situate himself under Blaine as he stabbed his tongue into Blaine's entrance, eliciting another moan.

"You know, I think I like this swing." Sebastian lapped at Blaine's entrance and pulled back as he reached for the pile of clothes. Blaine kept his eyes closed and was about to tell Sebastian to hurry up again when he felt a pair of hands gripping his thighs and parting them. Blaine opened his eyes and found that Sebastian had situated himself between Blaine's legs. Sebastian uncapped the lube and poured out an ample amount onto his fingers. "You ready for this?"

Blaine swallowed hard and nodded. He knew what Sebastian was talking about. This was it, the precursor to the main event. Blaine had fingered himself before, but he still gasped when Sebastian's finger pushed past that ring of muscles. It was one thing to do this to himself, but everything just felt so much more intensive when it was Sebastian touching him. It was almost as though Sebastian knew Blaine's body better than Blaine knew himself. Sebastian's touches were electrifying, and Blaine could've sworn he felt a pleasant jolt every time Sebastian's fingers glided lightly across his skin.

"Hey, relax." Sebastian leaned in and kissed Blaine gently, swiping his tongue over Blaine's lower lip and tugged at it with his teeth as he tried to distract Blaine from the discomfort of three fingers. Sebastian reached in deeper and twisted his fingers, making Blaine arched up and cried out when they brushed across the bundle of nerves.

"Sebastian!" Blaine was pretty sure that his knuckles must be white from clutching so hard at the bar that was attached to the swing. "Do that again, oh my God!"

"If I do that too many times, you're going to come before we even get to the good stuff." But in spite of his words, Sebastian accommodated Blaine, again and again, until Blaine was a quivering mess of wants and he was sure that at that moment he wanted nothing more than just be filled and taken.

"I'm ready." Those words came out as a whisper, but Blaine felt a bit giddy and light-headed from all the things they had done so far. Blaine was ready, he knew he was.

Sebastian didn't answer. Instead, his hand reached behind and rested on the nape of Blaine's neck and pulled him forward for a closed mouth kiss. When Sebastian pulled away, he kept his eyes fixed on Blaine as he tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it onto himself. Blaine watched on silently, his gaze fixed on Sebastian's cock, wondering how it would feel to have something that size inside of him. As Sebastian moved closer and lined himself up at Blaine's entrance, Blaine couldn't help but hold his breath to brace himself, even as his entire being thrummed with anticipation.

"You sure?" Sebastian asked again. "Last call."

"Positive."

There was a burning sensation as Blaine was breached. He bit down on the inside of his cheek and held Sebastian's gaze as Sebastian pushed in slowly. Sensing Blaine's discomfort, Sebastian leaned in and kissed Blaine. Blaine let himself to be lost in the kiss, parting his lips for Sebastian when he felt Sebastian's tongue seeking entrance. Their lips slid against each other, their teeth clacked and Blaine let out a small whine as Sebastian bottomed out. Blaine felt full, filled, and owned.

"You all right?" Sebastian's pupils were blown wide, his eyes almost dark. But in spite of his lust-filled state, Blaine was grateful that his boyfriend had paused to ask.

"I'm still breathing; I think that's a good thing." It earned a laugh from Sebastian, who reached up and cupped Blaine's face tenderly. "You can move."

"All right, then. It's time to see what this swing can do." Sebastian gave Blaine a mischievous grin and pushed the swing back, slipping out of Blaine most of the way in the process. He then let go and let gravity and momentum took over.

"Oh, fuck!" Blaine threw his head back when he was impaled again. The speed of the swing and the angle in which the swing had swung had allowed Sebastian to penetrate even deeper than before. It was a good kind of pain, and Blaine realized he wanted more. "Do that again."

Blaine locked his ankles around Sebastian's waist as Sebastian pushed the swing back and let it go again. But this time, Blaine pulled Sebastian forward so that they met half way as Sebastian slammed inside of Blaine, wresting out another moan from him. It was rough, smooth, quick, and hard. Blaine never knew he would like it this way. Blaine had always thought that he would be the vanilla sex kind of person, but this felt so impossibly good that it was almost surreal. Blaine was about to ask Sebastian to do more when his boyfriend suddenly pulled out of him.

"What are you doing?" Under normal circumstances, Blaine would be embarrassed by his petulance. But damn it, he was having a good time and he really didn't want to stop right now. Sebastian only gave him a leer as he sat himself down and positioned himself under Blaine.

"The swing has springs on the harnesses." Sebastian tilted his head up as a challenge. "You think you can manage to do something about this?"

The sudden heat Blaine felt on his face told him that he must be blushing hard. It was one thing to be sitting in a swing and getting fucked, but this was something completely different. This was Sebastian telling Blaine to – for the lack of a better word – hop on his cock and ride on it.

It just felt so dirty, yet so scandalously appealing.

Blaine pulled on the harness to lift himself up slightly and let go, letting gravity and the spring do their work. At that same moment, he felt Sebastian's fingers wrapping around his waist as he thrust upwards, meeting Blaine in mid-thrust and brushing against Blaine's prostate in the process.

A moan broke out from Blaine's lips. As much as he wanted to keep quiet, he couldn't. As Sebastian met Blaine thrust for thrust and hitting his prostate every time, Blaine just couldn't help but ask for more. He just couldn't get enough of this. Blaine wasn't sure which part was the best, the fact that he could take as much as Sebastian could give; or the fact that with the swing, Blaine could pretty much rode the hell out of Sebastian without having to do too much work, and that all he had to do was to sit and enjoy himself.

"Fuck! You feel amazing!" Sebastian's thrusts were becoming more erratic as each snap of his hips became faster and harder. Suddenly, Sebastian shifted from under Blaine and got up. But before Blaine had a chance to complain, he found himself being manhandled out of his sitting position and draped over the swing again as Sebastian entered him from behind.

"Sebastian … OhmyGod! OhmyGod! OhmyGod!" Blaine bit his lip hard as Sebastian pounded into him, his hands gripping Blaine's waist so tightly that Blaine was certain there would be marks later. In this position, there was nothing Blaine could do but to take it and let Sebastian pound into him. Each time Sebastian slammed into him, the tension at the pit of Blaine's stomach became tighter. And with each brush against that spot, Blaine could feel himself getting closer. Sebastian slammed into Blaine again and bit down on Blaine's shoulder as his hips stuttered. The suddenly pain was like a pair of scissors cutting into a thread that was stretched taut. It was all it took for that coil of tension to snap as Blaine's vision whited out before him.

At that moment, Blaine suddenly understood why some people called orgasm "a small death"; because Blaine was pretty sure that he had just died and gone to Heaven.

* * *

When Blaine could think coherently again, he found himself on his bed and under the covers with Sebastian lying down next to him.

"Hey." Sebastian had a radiant smile on his face as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm—" Blaine moved a little and felt his muscles screaming in protest. "Sore. Like I've been doing too much exercise."

"Technically, we both did." Sebastian's words made Blaine felt self-conscious as everything they did recently come rushing back to him.

"I'm … freaking out a little right now." When Blaine saw the alarmed look on Sebastian's face, he realized he had to clarify. "No, I mean not about us. I'm glad it was you. It's just that—I can't believe that we—uhm—that—"

"That I fucked you on a sex swing?" Of course, leave it to Sebastian to not filter one bit. "It was hot. Really, really hot."

"You don't think I'm—weird? Or a sex maniac?" It was odd how after all this time, the insecurity would set in at the most inopportune moment.

"Trust me, I wouldn't mind if we do that more often." Sebastian pulled Blaine closer. "Seriously, now that we've actually had sex and I know what it's like to be in that ass of yours, I don't think I can stop."

"God, you're so—so crude!"

"You know, you can probably earn even more money if you let people subscribe to your sexual exploits." Sebastian now had a lascivious smirk on his face.

"Sebastian! I'm not going to do porn! There's a reason I edit out the head shots in those demos!"

"I'm just kidding." Sebastian let out a laugh. "But I think we need to re-tape it."

"Why? Did the camcorder malfunction?" Blaine sat up and winced when he did so too quickly. Everywhere hurt. "Ow."

"Geez, take it easy!" Sebastian pulled Blaine down gently and moved closer to him. They were so close to each other that Blaine could see his lashes from where he was lying. "Everything recorded just fine."

"Then why did you say we need to re-tape it?"

"But that was your first time, and I don't want anyone else to see it but me." Sebastian's eyes were incredibly green in this light, and the look in that gaze could only be described as adoration and love. "I want to keep that to myself. You're mine."

"You're sentimental, you know that?" In spite of those words, Blaine couldn't help the smile that was spreading across his face. Blaine's heart fluttered at the thought that while his boyfriend could have had his pick of any man, Sebastian had chosen to be with him.

"Well, I seemed to have gotten that from you. Besides …" Sebastian's smile suddenly turned feral. "We should ensure that the company get their value for money and tape as many different positions as possible. We need to scope out the storyboard, and incorporate everything."

"Good God, Sebastian! You're impossible!" Blaine punched Sebastian's arm lightly.

"I know, but you love me." The genuine happiness that Blaine saw in those green eyes was evident and unmistakable.

"Yes," Blaine agreed as he felt himself getting lost in those eyes again. "Yes I do."

(END)


End file.
